grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy
Billy & Mandy Moon the Moon is the 15th episode from season six of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. This special episode premiered on Cartoon Network as a part of a block called Invaded. Episode Summary Part One It's late at night, and Billy has once again stuffed something up his enormous schnoz. Unfortunately for him, it's time for bed again, and his father is unwilling to argue about it. As such, he heads upstairs, annoyed that there's not time for more adventures, especially since it's a great big world, with lots of places to run to and lots of adventures to have. As if to drive his point home, outside the window comes a green flash that blurs everything with the promise of danger, the promise of adventure, and sheer green brightness. Of course, Billy knows that green is the color of adventure, and before too long he has made his way to the cornfield the flash came from. There, he finds himself in a crop circle, which was obviously created by aliens, and to make matters worse, one can be heard coming through the corn towards him. However, when the vile creature from beyond the stars reveals itself, it turns out not to be an alien at all, but Sperg, who despises corn and is teaching it to stay down. Sperg also knows that aliens don't create crop circles; rather, they abduct you into their spaceships and experiment on you. Unfortunately, there happens to be a UFO right above them, and it abducts them in a beam of green light. Once inside the ship, Sperg is proven correct, as the aliens proceed to strap down their unwitting victims and then perform odd experiments on them. The next morning Billy wanders into his kitchen, bloodied and exhausted. He sits down and starts to eat his cereal, only to find that there is no milk in it. His mother naturally goes to get milk out of the fridge, but makes a horrible discovery: the family is out of milk, cheese, and butter. However, it seems this is not the fault of anyone in the family, as Mandy and Grim walk in with Mandy declaring that the dairy products in her fridge had disappeared as well. Billy then tells them what happened to him, but they refuse to believe him until he points out the flying saucer embedded in the wall of the house, which he brought home specifically to serve as proof. The trio then enter the ship and investigate it. Inside, they find wreckage, an abandoned board game, and a smoothie machine. Grim then scans Billy's brain and finds the aliens put a chip in it. Wanting to get more information, Mandy asks Billy whether anything important happened. Billy thinks back and remembers what went on. He and Sperg were being experimented on when Sperg managed to shoot a spitball at one of the aliens. Naturally, the otherworldly being did not like this, and Sperg soon found himself being tortured by another alien. This Billy could not stand, however, and he broke free and destroyed the aliens' machines through the power of pirouettes and pretty dancing. He then proceeded to beat the aliens up, throw them out of the ship, and then take the ship home to his house. However, thinking back further, the only think he can remember of true importance is that they took his toy of Doctor Braniac and gave it the gift of life. It is shortly after that that Sperg comes stumbling out of another room with a huge headache, which is revealed to be a large bomb implanted in his head by one of Grim's brain scans. The quartet then exit the spaceship, only to find that the block has been taken over by government officials, soldiers, and police officers and that multiple UFOs are hovering over Endsville. One of these UFOs beams down a present in front of Billy's house, and all of the aliens then leave. The army, seeing that is just a gift box as well, withdraws, and soon Billy, Mandy, Sperg, and Grim are left alone to face off against whatever is inside. The present then opens, revealing a small alien, which Billy mistakes as a puppy for him. The "puppy" then proceeds to expand, revealing itself as a large alien which Billy calls Baby Cuddlekins, and then sprays the four with processed cheese spread from its armpits before taking off into the sky. At this point, Billy thinks he's figured out where the plot is going, and suggests that they all get superpowers and form a super team, with him as the Green Squeaker, Mandy as Milk Mandy, Grim as the Cheese Reaper, and Sperg as Dairy Boy. However, everyone objects to this and refuses to go along with it. At this point, they turn to Grim for ideas, so he tells them that he'll need some time to think about it, and so the show should just cut to commercial. Part Two After the commercials, Sir Raven is seen, wrapping up the story with a "And they all lived happily ever after." However, he then looks down at the story he's reading and realizes that it is Romeo and Juliet, not Billy and Mandy Moon the Moon. Flipping the book over, he resumes the tale of the trio and Sperg. As it turns out, they have been captured by the aliens and are currently on one of the ships. It is at that point that an alien unveils the plot to them as the ship enters a base on the moon: they play to take over earth during the full moon, when they all turn into werewolves, kill everyone, replace them with cardboard cutouts, steal the cheese, and then replace the cheese with cardboard cutouts. Those with functioning brains, i.e. Mandy and Grim, understand this, but before they can truly respond to the plot, the bottom of the ship opens up and they fall down into a gladiatorial arena where they are commanded to fight to the death. When it turns out that their fight is boring, though, the aliens release the moon beast–which serves as a convenient distraction, and the four run for their lives through a nearby exit. The aliens notice, and give chase, taunting them by saying that the aliens' plan is nearly complete, while their plan is in disarray. On earth, meanwhile, the cheese shortage is taking effect. The lack of cheese in traps is causing a massive exodus of mice from their homes, while the lack of cheese on pizza is causing Harold to freak out. The lack of dairy products in ice cream, meanwhile, is causing a calcium shortage in the bodies of children like Irwin and Wiggly. Up on the moon, the group has become trapped in a room. Fortunately, Grim has a backup plan: dress like a mariachi band. This works perfectly, and they move on to the next idea Grim has, which is to climb up the outside of the base using magnetized feet and into the big spaceship above. This plan works almost perfectly (the only drawback being Billy's magnetized nose) until the spaceship starts to take off and the group is almost left behind. However, due to some quick thinking by Sperg, the four manage to get on, and kick their way into a control room. Inside, the group attack and soon stop the aliens. It is at this point that Mandy reveals she reprogrammed the robots to work twice as fast, so the aliens will never get to earth before they transform into werewolves. Unfortunately, this backfires on Mandy, as the aliens turn into werewolves, and savage Billy when Sperg runs like a coward. Mandy and Grim follow the bully's example upon seeing what the werewolves can do, but end up trapped in a cheese pit with Werewolf Baby Cuddlekins. Sperg, meanwhile, finds a closet to hide in, but is interrupted by Billy, now beaten and bruised and bloodied, coming into his closet and having a fit. However, Billy's presence may have been just the thing Sperg needed. Sperg understands what he has to do now, and leaves, not realizing that Billy has turned into a werewolf. Grim and Mandy have in this time span been captured and are about to become a BLT with cheese. After saying their last goodbyes to one another, the ceremony is suddenly interrupted when Werewolf Billy arrives, ready to devour them like the aliens. At this point, Grim declares he is fed up and rips out his scythe, ready to perform some butt-kicking; when Mandy questions what took him so long, Grim admits he was just doing it for the drama. He then proceeds to turn the trio into the superhero forms Billy proposed, and a superhero beatdown on the aliens ensues. Sperg has found his way to an empty room and barricaded himself in it. He sadly sings "Buttercup Dancer" one last time before his bomb goes off. When it does, it sends the spacecraft tilting onto its side, and the spaceship crashes into the moon. Once again, Sir Raven takes center stage, to declare that this is the end of the show. Part Three However, the cameras keep rolling, and Sir Raven is forced to concede that he was wrong again. He then sums up what happened to everyone. Sperg's actions saved everyone, and afterwards, he returned to being a bully, albeit a headless one. Milk Mandy and the Cheese Reaper, meanwhile, proceeded on as a superhero duo, battling mayhem throughout the galaxy. Billy went home, but remained the Werewolf Green Squeaker. As for Sir Raven, he flew into a murderous rage at nobody asking what happened to him, and covered the screen in armpit spray cheese. Up on the moon, Doctor Braniac is in his Space Fortress of Doom when he receives a package from Frankie Foster. Accepting it, he opens it only to find that it is a sweater. Angered, he then commands Stinky the moon beetle, his assistant, to warm up the weapons as Earth must be destroyed. Credits *'Story by:' The Bargiel Brothers and Maxwell Atoms *'Storyboard by:' Maxwell Atoms and Tara Whitaker *'Directed by:' Russell Calabrese & Kris Sherwood & Juli Hashiguchi Themes As part of a crossover event, this episode shares a number of themes with the other Invaded episodes: #The aliens have three eyes (this is true for some of the aliens). #The aliens are perceived as brain suckers (Sperg suggests they are, and the aliens end up sucking out brains in the end credits). #The UFO seen in every episode appears here as well; Billy steals it and uses it as evidence that he's right. #References to cheese (the aliens central demand). #Morphing (the aliens turn into werewolves). #Four different colored boxes which Frankie delivered in "Cheese A Go-Go" are each seen in a different chapter; here, the blue box is seen being delivered to Doctor Braniac, and it contains a sweater. #A stupid character's brains are sucked out in the end credits of this episode; for this show, Fred Fredburger's brains were sucked out. Trivia * When the moonbase is entered, cardboard cutouts of Harold, Dexter, Numbuh 2, Mac, Bloo, and Ed can be seen. *The episode ends with Doctor Brainiac receiving a package from Frankie. This provides a nice bookend, as Cartoon Network Invaded started with Frankie mailing off packages in the post office. **In addition, the four packages she mailed off were each seen individually in each episode; this was just the only episode that remarked on the package being from her. *This is the only episode without a title card. *There's an online game based on this episode named Magnet Face. *During Billy's explanation for the missing dairy products, Gladys and Harold are making out. *The alternate ending to the Invaded series appears to be animated in the Billy and Mandy style, though Grim, Mandy, and Billy do not make an appearance. The five main characters from Codename: Kids Next Door are featured instead. *This episode marks the first time in the series where Mandy admits she is scared. *This is the last episode of the Cartoon Network Invaded series. *It is revealed that Sperg bullies Billy because he's different. *Accourding to Maxwell Atoms' Tumblr page, the sponsors for Cartoon Network Invaded cancelled the deal because they weren't fond of Billy's behavior in the episode. Contunity Errors *If the Kids Next Door exist then that means that the moonbase would've been near, of course they would've redirected them to a fake moon but this doesn't explain why the alien's transformed into werewolves, this is also put out of contact because the Moonbase appeared in The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door. es:Billy y Mandy se Burlan de la Luna Category:Episodes Category:TV Specials Category:Season 6 Category:Crossovers